


(Fanart) Trek Vanity Fair Cover

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Kirk and Spock on a magazine cover





	(Fanart) Trek Vanity Fair Cover

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I meant to be creating a magazine cover that commented on the uncertainty about the future of the next movie. Instead, I seem to have created a cover that comments on uncertainty about... Valentines day, maybe?
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
